The Fishes
by RukaMichi92
Summary: You'll never know true happiness until you have truly loved, and you will never understand what pain is ntil you have lost it... 1st HarukaxUsagi! R&R!
1. Mr Cool

A/N: So i've decided to change the pairing to Haruka/Usagi coz Michiru doesn't suit the character... Well, this is my first attempt on this pairing so be gentle with me! haha...

Disclaimer: Okay, this time, I _must _put a disclaimer as none of the things you find in the story belongs to me. Even the story plot belongs to a local famous comic artist Ben. You guys who are from Malaysia should know about him, don't you? This story is one of his earlier work, "The Fishes". I only changed a tiny bit of his story to make it flow better! By the way, I'm like a huge fan of his!

And oh, italics are all Haruka's thought, or narrating…

* * *

_I can't believe, this long lost feeling had made their way back to my heart. It all started at that particular morning… I finally got my lazy ass out of my couch and started to do my delivering job again; living a life of a normal human being again. _

"Shit, problem again!" A tall blonde muttered to herself. "This is the 5th time of the week!"

_In this world we live in nowadays, don't even think of living alone… You could never survive to the last day. We as humans should help each other, and that's what I'm waiting for… A passerby to help me with my stupid car problem again._

It was then a girl with long aquamarine hair passed by behind her, stopping her scooter right before the blonde's car. The racer didn't even bothered to look at her; she was concentrating on repairing her car. "Damn, if I won't be able to repair this pile of dirt, these deliveries would…" She trailed off as she felt a light pat on her back.

"Excuse me, mister…" She looked back and saw her. Her eyes widen as memories of her past flowed into her mind. "My scooter just broke down for no reason. Could you assist me here, please?" Her voice was like the voice of an angel sent by Jesus himself. The shorter figure smiled.

_This look… Her look made me remember someone from my past, a past which never left my heart…_

"…" The blonde remained silent. Not that she minded someone calling her as a guy but there was something about this girl…

"Sorry, mister… But I just want to borrow these tools of yours to repair my scooter…" The stranger quickly said after realizing his response.

"O-Ok, just take whatever you need." She replied, her eyes still not leaving the girl as if her beauty had absorbed her soul. The other girl just smiled and nodded in a word of thanks.

_Time seemed to pass even faster than usual. My morning was all spent in repairing my car, and of course meeting to a girl like her._

* * *

"Glad that you've repaired yours…" She turned around upon hearing the other girl voiced out. "I can't repair mine. Ano… In fact I couldn't repair at all… But I'm late for school, can I ask you for one tiny bit of favour?" The blonde sighed at the other's childish action.

"I'm all right, if you're not afraid to take a stranger's car."

"Hontouni arigatou!" She giggled. "I knew you would help me!"

"But before that I need you to help me with something." She looked at her own two hands. They were all stained with oil. "My hands… Can you help me to take my water out from the car?"

"Oh, and I thought what you were going to ask from me." She tucked her hair behind her ears. "Of course I can help you with that. Eto… Where's the key?"

"M-My right pocket." She blushed, and so did the other girl. Without further thoughts, she tucked her hands into her right pocket, digging out the car keys.

_What is this strange feeling that o feel when she's near me? Everything makes me remember about 'her'… Even the perfume she wears…_

"A-Are you sure is in this pocket?" The younger girl was blushing harder at their closeness.

_Is God bringing back something that was precious to me? Something that was part of me before?_

"Mister?" She came back to her senses when she heard someone calling her. She blinked a few times, only to find herself staring into the deepest eyes ever, as if one could drown in it.

"H-Huh? Oh, maybe it's in the other pocket?"

"Here, got it."

* * *

"Does your car break down often?"

"Nah, just these few days. I think someone's cursing me or something." The college student giggled again. Her giggles were like music to the blonde's ears.

"You are funny. So let me guess, you work as a delivery man?" She asked. "I mean, by the looks of these boxes behind…" She flipped her hair and took a look to the back seat.

"Yeah, I spend most of my time in this car…"

"It looks boring…" She answered as she noticed the driver taking out a cigarette. Much to the blonde's surprise, when she was about to light it up, the aquamarine hair girl snatched it away. "Don't smoke, it's bad for your health!" The blonde sighed. "If you wanna die don't involve me, alright?" The shorter girl frowned.

"Alright, alright…"

"That's better!" Her smile appeared again, this time a wider one.

"We're here, and that'll be 70 bucks, ma'am."

"You're kidding, right?" The driver chuckled a little as she opened the door for her like a gentleman.

"Of course I am. Come on, don't wanna be late, do you?"

"Nuh-uh… I'm Tsukino Usagi, what's yours?" Usagi asked as she took out her bag from the car.

"What do you need my name for?"

"Iie, just for-" The school bell rang. "Oops, there goes the bell!"

"You better get going!"

"Hai hai, Mr. Cool… Jya, hope to see you again!"

"Mr. Cool?" Usagi only smiled sweetly and bowed to her before heading for class. It was then the blonde spotted something dangling on the schoolgirl's bag. It was a purple love-shaped key chain with a Pisces symbol on it. Her eyes widen.

_Eh? How did this kid get that key chain? I know only one person on Earth who has that; because I was the one who made that for her... _She stared blankly at her back before taking out her cell phone. "Hello? Kawari-san, yeah it's me Haruka. I'm afraid I'm not able to deliver these items to you today; my car broke down in the highway. Yeah, I'm sure tomorrow it'll be sent there in time." She sighed as she closed her phone. _Usagi, huh?_

* * *

"Aw, Michi-chan… Come on, I'll give you a ride home." A guy with long black hair which was tied into a ponytail behind pouted. He's been trying to date Usagi since they first met, but apparently he always failed to do so. He just wasn't Usagi's taste.

"Iie, Daijoubu." She answered coldly.

"Ne, Usa-chan… Just one ride? What harm does it bring you?" Geez, was he trying hard.

"Can you stop bugging me, Sei-kun? And don't follow me around!"

"We could go for a drink, or maybe for tea? Or we could go shopping, have some fun, you know…" Without giving a second thought, Usagi ran forward, trying her best to avoid the taller figure. Although she knew that he's trying to get her interested in him, but they're still friends; best friends. She didn't even know how it all ended like that. "Usagi? O-Oi, matte!" He dashed behind the girl.

"Ara?!" A familiar red car caught her attention, it belonged to the guy from that morning.

"Usa-chan, when did yyou became so f-fast?" Seiya finally caught up with the artist.

"Mr. Cool!" She waved to the blonde on the opposite road. He looked up and saw her. He's been waiting there for her since that morning. Seiya, noticing her actions shot her a confused look.

"Who's that? You know him?" He asked, giving her one of his saddest look.

"Mochiro! He's my Koi!"

_Koi? _Haruka chuckled inwardly._ Must she go so far?_ She took a sip of her Pepsi and gave her her trademark grin. "Hey, how'd you know I'm here?" She walked to the teenagers' side as Usagi took her hands in her own.

"I'm hungry, Mr. Cool… Can we go eat?"

"How about him?" Haruka looked down at her, lifting an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about him… He'll do fine."

"N-Nani?" Seiya felt as if his world was torn into a million pieces. "U-Usa-chan, how could you?!" Before he knew it, Usagi had already got onto the 'stranger's' car. "Hey, U-Usa-chan!" He banged his fist onto the window, hard. He could see Usagi waving to him with a smile plastered on her face.

"So how come you're here?"

"I need to ask you something." The atmosphere suddenly became all-too-serious when Haruka voiced out. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

* * *

**So how was it? I think his drawing on this somic was VERY VERY good! If you hadn't seen it before, you ought to! So, review if you want me continue!**


	2. The past

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys!**

**Same ol' disclaimers...**

* * *

"Nani?! You waited for me because I have something that belongs to you?" The meat-ball head pouted. The taller blonde sighed and sank into the driver's seat, her grip still tight on the steering wheel.

"Yeah…"

"Hey, I'm not a thief, okay?!" She shouted back, almost breaking the window with her sharp voice.

"Calm down, Tsukino-san… I don't mean it that way…" He pulled over at the beach and got down, opening the door for the other girl. He then leant against her car, one hand placed on the car hood. "Give me time to explain things to you…" Usagi frowned as she slung her bag across her shoulder.

"Look, mister. This is a total misunderstanding." She sighed. "I just asked for a lift, nothing more… I've already considered you as my friend, why on Earth would I-" Mr. Cool turned to the other side, not wanting to face the girl.

"That's not important." He cut her off. "That _thing _you own… Reminds me of something…" His hands curled up into a fist as if holding back the urge to cry. "Someone… Since the first time I met you I felt it already…"

"Chotto! Chotto!! I'm so confused!" Usagi lifted an eyebrow with the confused look plastered on her face. "What feelings? And what's that thing you keep mentioning about?"

"That." He pointed to the purple keychain dangling on her bag.

"Eh? You mean this?" She took out the keychain and showed it to the taller figure.

"Where did you get that? Who gave it to you? When did you receive that?" He was asking so many questions at one go. A part of him was dying to know the answers to the questions. It seemed that the thing was _very _important to him.

"I have been carrying this along with me since I was in primary school. No one could have owned it." She replied innocently.

"You have a sister called Angel?" he asked as if he had finally figured out something. Before she could reply, her cell phone rang, breaking the silence which was building between them. She frowned as she unzipped her bag to get her phone out. She usually don't receive any calls at this time of the day. She flipped her phone and put it beside her ear.

"Hi hi, Usa-chan! Where are you now? Wanna go grab something together? I'll come and pick you up!" The voice could be heard clearly through the phone.

"You again?!"

"Of course it's me, who else would it be? Hi hi!!" Usagi wanted to just throw the phone into the sea right now but the thought of the phone costing her her 6 months allowance stopped her from doing so.

"Didn't I tell you not to disturb me? Don't call again!" She raised her voice a little.

"Come on, don't be like that…" The voice of Seiya whining rang in Mr. Cool's ears. Can't he just shut up?

"URUSEI!" With that said, she cut the line and turned off the phone. "Really bothersome!" She kept her pink phone back into her bag and turned her attention back to the guy before her. "How'd you know my sister? Did you do anything to her?"

"Listen…" She started explaining.

_It was hard for me to work part-time just to pay for my tuition fees. I chose to go to that expensive tuition centre not just because I was lacking back on my studies but it was also… No, mostly because of her, I didn't mind the price a single bit. How hard I tried to steal her heart. I started out as an admirer, then we became friends… Best friends… Until she finally agreed to become my 'angel'. How I treasured our relationship. Every day, and I mean 'everyday' we would meet at a certain place and just chat about anything… Friends; family; studies; love… Even though I was always starving during my part-time job, I _

_would save the cakes I bought just to share them with her later in the day. Not because she liked my cake, but because she treasured the times we were together. If only we're together, anything's worth it… But that thought was too naïve, everything has an end…_

_I still don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad one… No matter what, every end of our date gave a greater hope in our relationship; a greater hope for us to be together tilled the end… Nearing the college entrance exam, the less time we spent together. I made that keychain especially for her; my 'angel'… I gave her that as a good luck charm in her exams, as well as my a sign of my undying love for her… During that time, there was a very small chance for us to meet up, but I tried, and so did she. I remembered her bringing along a younger sister. _

"I REMEMBER NOW!" The long blonde exclaimed. "That's why you looked so familiar when I met you this morning! You're that nerd guy who was waiting for my sister under that big, shady tree!!"

"What nerd?!"

"Ehehe… Noting…" She giggled slightly. "Although I was only 7 at that time, I still remember my sister's sad look." Usagi locked her gaze onto the ground. "Because she was going to leave the family…"

"Leave…" Mr. Cool muttered the word to himself.

"Before she left to further her studies, she gave me this because this was the only thing precious to her… But she didn't want it anymore…" A tear rolled down Usagi's cheek.

"Daijoubu ka?" Mr. Cool pushed himself off the hood and moved forward a little.

"I-Iie, Daijoubu… I just miss her that's all…" She wiped her tears with the back of her hands. " Now she's living there because she has a family there. Do you still… love her?"

"…" He was caught off guard. "It doesn't matter now, does it?" He looked away, letting the wind rush through his sandy blonde hair. _Maybe… It's just a phase in life that everyone has to go through, a fact that everyone has to face… Including me._

"Enough." The shorter girl said in a stern voice, gripping on his jacket. "Why didn't you answer me? I just want to know whether you're still in love with her but I guess I already know the answer…" She went closer to him, eyes locking with his emerald ones. "You eyes… This is the same way you used to look at my sister that time." Finally realizing the distance between both faces, Usagi blushed. But none of them back away, instead, they went closer…

"YAMETTE!" Usagi pushed him away when they heard a familiar voice behind them. "It was lucky that I got here in time. What are you intending to do to Usagi-chan?!"

"Sei-kun?"

* * *

**Well, seeing that most of you like this, i've decided to put more... As the same, review! Oh, and read the comic too, if you can... hehe...**


	3. Last hug?

**A/N: Okay, guys… Just a little misunderstanding… I kinda accidentally refer Haruka, a.k.a Mr. Cool as a 'he'… So, I'm gonna change my mistake in this chappie… Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, how'd you know I'm here?" The shortest of the three asked with an annoyed tone. Clearly, Seiya was getting on her nerves. The guy with the black hair narrowed his eyes at Mr. Cool, catching his breath before he replied.

"I heard the waves over the phone, Usa-chan… What _are _you doing here with _him_?!" He pulled Usagi to his side. "If I didn't reach on time, you would have taken advantage of her, wouldn't you?" Mr. Cool chuckled inwardly.

_You can hardly understand teenager's complicated mind these days… _

"It's not what you think it is, Sei-kun! And even if it is, it's none of your business!!" She slapped his hands away.

"Mou ii you… This is just a misunderstanding, that's all…" She took a quick glance at the girl and sighed heavily. "And you, Seiya, right? You don't force your way into a relationship, got that?" With that said, she got back into her car and started the engine.

"Yeah, right!" Seiya muttered to himself, frowning.

"Hey, Mr. Cool, you're not gonna leave me here like that, are you?" She asked with that sweet and innocent voice of hers. The taller blonde looked up, her eyes almost emotionless.

"Gomene… I wasted too much of your time talking about your sister…" Her eyes traced back to the keychain on the girl's bag. "I… I need to be alone for now… Your _boyfriend _there can send you back, no?" Seiya quickly put his arms around Usagi and laughed.

"Well, of course I can!"

"Hey, he's not my _boyfriend_! He's just talking nuts!" Mr. Cool took out the cigarette. She was about to light it when Usagi's words rang in her head. She stared at it for some time.

"Bad for my health, eh?" She merely said to herself. She sighed and put the cigarette back into the box, leaving it in the back seat.

"He's just my friend…" Without even bothering to listen to another single word, she drove off, leaving the young 'couple' there.

"Psst! Hey, Usa-chan…" Seiya tapped her shoulder lightly.

"WHAT? You're a pain in my ass!!"

"Go-Gomene… I didn't do that on purpose… I just wanted so badly to be with you…" The taller figure backed away a little.

"Why can't you understand?" She said a little louder than before.

"Forgive me if I was forcing my way into your life… I didn't really mean to be like that…" He started explaining, rubbing the back of his head. "I always couldn't control myself from liking you. Even if you feel bored around me, but there are still loads of things you don't understand about me, right?" He could hear Usagi sigh inwardly.

"If we continue our relation as friends, wouldn't that be better? I mean, I don't even have feelings for you…"

"……"

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ah? Uso…" Her eyes widen s the other girl told her the news.

"I've already tried my best to pursue but daddy is determined to send me to London… I don't have any more choices…" She frowned.

"But Angel, this means we won't be seeing each other for quite some time!"

"That's not it, Haruka… I'm afraid we won't be able to see other again… My whole family would be moving there too…" Tears were brimming in her eyes as the words slowly came from her mouth.

"NO! You do know I can't I live without you, right?!" Haruka's world was turned from heaven to hell. One moment they were cuddling together as if tomorrow will never come and the next thing, they were being separated by her father.

"I know, but what can we do about it? I too don't want to leave you…"

"Come on, we'll go find him." She grabbed her hand in her own.

"Wait, it's no use, Ruka…" Haruka stopped dead in her tracks. Their 4 years relationship is ruined by her father like that.

"Why…?" She looked at the shorter girl in the corner of her eyes. This was the first time she ever saw Angel cry. Tears were running down the girl's face as she pulled the taller figure into her warm embrace. Haruka paused. This wasn't what she wanted. "This is the last hug isn't it? And everything ends…" She said thoughtfully. She broke the embrace, looking deep into Angel's eyes.

"…" She turned around and walked towards her father.

"Angle!!" She ran forward. "Do-Don't give up yet! We haven't even tried…" All she could do now was see her girlfriend off. Nothing could be done already.

(Few days later…)

"Try to think, young man… Think about the situation right now. Are you able to make her happy? Even so, both of you are too young…" The older man took a sip of his coffee. "Love isn't as simple as you think it is. Do you know that you're actually stopping Angel from reaching what she wants?" He paused for a moment. "If you really love her, think of her happiness in the future…"

"But sir-"

"You're a smart kid, Tennou. I'm sure you know what's best for her, don't you?"

_Even though what Angel's father told me was enough to piss me off, but I knew he was right. Maybe I was too selfish not letting her go… I have to choose what's best for her…_

_And Angel… She made a choice. She chose to run away with me…_

The skies were darker than usual. She looked up to the clock… It was already 12 midnight and still no sign of her girlfriend. They had promised to run away together and she knew the tomboy wouldn't break one promise she had made. Much to her disappointment, her girlfriend was 3 hours late.

"Angel…" The blonde called out, which made the shorter girl look up.

"Ru-" She stopped when she saw another girl behind. Haruka was holding another's hand in her own; the hand of her new girlfriend.

"I'm sorry…"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_Even though 10 years have passed, I still can't get out of the guilt that I'm feeling all these years. I've hurt her too much. The tears in her eyes were the last thing I ever wanted to see…_

Haruka leant against the railing as the winds played with her hair. She sighed heavily.

_Usagi, huh… She's just like her sister… Dammit! Just forget about her, she's just a kid…_

She kicked the empty can, releasing her anger. She wanted to turn time back, she never wanted to hurt Angel like that but her father was right. They were still young… Haruka sighed once again before heading into the convenient shop across the street.

"Ah? He wanted to kiss you? Honto?!" A childish girl's voice could be heard as she entered the shop. "Ma… You didn't kiss him?"

"All because of that baka Seiya!" Haruka looked up as she heard the familiar voice.

"So… You seeing him again?"

"I don't know..." The other girl trailed off as she saw a tall figure at the counter. "Huh? Eh?" There was a thick silence between the 3 of them. Haruka's eyes never left the blue ones of the short blonde. "Ano… Hi, Mr. Cool!"

"Hey…"

* * *

"So you working at night to? Don't you have class tomorrow?" The tomboy had offered her new 'friend' a walk back home.

"It's okay… It's just a part time job."

"Isn't it tiring?"

"Well, there's no choice, I have to support my own studies…" She smiled. "Oh yeah, I have something for you…" She reached into her bag and handed something to Haruka. "You gave this to my sister because she's a Pisces, right?" Haruka could only nod her head in reply. "I'm gonna return this to you now…"

"Return?"

"If you feel like giving it back to me, you better wrap it beautifully!" Usagi said with a wink.

"…… Why?"

"Because I'm a Pisces too!" For a second there Angel seemed to have appeared right before her eyes again. All she could do was smile, a genuine one.

"Well, I'll think about it!" She grinned widely as she kept that purple coloured key chain into her jacket pocket. "Tennou Haruka." She extended her right hand, which caught the other girl in surprise.

"Huh?" It didn't take her long to reply. "As I've introduced before, Tsukino Usagi."

* * *

**Here it is... sorry bout the very late delay... **

**Hope you guys won't be mad at me... Will you?**


End file.
